Conspiracy List
Tier 1: Crazyhead Mainstream concepts and "unsolved" mysteries. Most of this stuff is well documented and known to a good portion of western citizens * Fake News * Cryptozoology Creatures * Big Pharma * Atlantis * Nostradamus * Climate Denial * Chemtrails * *Vaccines * UFOs * Media Control * *Mandela Effect * MH-370 * Skinwalkers/Goatmen * GMOs * Pizzagate * Satanism * Orbs * Reptilians And Government Theories * New World Order * Nibiru * Area 51 * Moon Landing * Shape Of Earth * Bilderberg * Transhumanism * Multiverse * Ouija * Celebrity’s Deaths * BEKs * Jews And Group Conspiracies * Antarctica Theories * CIA Selling Drugs * Basement Tapes * Operation Northwoods * Psyops * Vela Incident * Creepypasta * Trump Conspiracy * Brainwashing * Giants * Padma McCord * Elisa Lam's Death * Epstein Links * Tara Calico Picture * Mad Gasser Of Mattoon * Stonehenge * COINTELPRO * Mao-Yale * I-70 Killer * Mind Over Body * Majestic 12 * Red Squads * The Secret * Acupuncture * Max Headroom * UN Agenda * Androids Tier 2: Deep Researcher Theories and Twilight Zone level stuff. Most of these entries can easily be studied through use of mainstream medias (Internet, television, radio etc.), but they require a good grasp on how the world works to be understood. Common people rarely go this deep. * Lucid Dreaming * MKULTRA * Hypnosis * Fluoride Dangers * Cicada * McFly Code * Dowsing * Admiral Byrd * Weather Control (HAARP) * Freemasons * 23 Enigma * Agartha * Astral Projection * Succubi * Eastern Philosophies * Nephilim * The Missing Cosmonauts * Dyatlov Pass * Declassified Documents * Summoning * Pineal Gland Calcification * Tulpas * *Operation Blue Beam * Occult Knowledge * Magicka * Shelled/Firmament Earth * Men In Black * The Boy In The Box * Reality Simulations * Clown Sightings * Divination * Space Is Fake * Pantheism/Panentheism * Intelligent Design * L.A. Oil Rigs * Ghost Girl * Operation Fishbowl * Archdemons And Archangels * Philosopher's Stone * My Red Is Not Your Red * Vampires * Aura * Francis Leavy's Handprint * Bohemian Grove * Lost Civilizations * Paranormal Beings * Professional Sports Scripted * Snuff Cinema * Gangstalking * Experiments On Humans * Crystal Skulls * The 6th Extinction * Pseudosciences * Saturn Rings * Polar Shift * Large Hadron Collider * Oumuamua * People Of The Mount * WW2 Black Book * Fish Rain (and similar events) * Clinton Body Doubles * Butterfly Effect * Ningens * Patterson-Gimlin Massacre * Hooton Plan * Oil Pit Squid Tier 3: Truth Agent Point of no return: some of this knowledge will make you appear and act like a lunatic in normal people's eyes, but it's only the beginning. If you're still here, you might want to study and research more, following your own path. * Singularity * Quantum Suicide And Immortality * Tree Swastika * Genocide Denials * Roko's Basilisk * Taured * Bloop * Rosicrucianism * Sinkholes * Pieroma * Publius Enigma * Russian Sleep Experiment * Esoteric Knowledge * Denver Airport * Archons * Spirit Science * Plain Of Jars * The Beacon Of Hate * Feral Children * Anti-natalism (anti-life ethics) * Charles Fort * The Road To Roota * Mereological Nihilism * The Cagots * Deep Sea Lab Techs * Hitler Escaped Inside The Earth * Illuminati Blood Banks * Sacred Geometry * Black Pope Prophecy * DMT Beings * Missing Children Forest * Solipsism * Thule * Die Glocke * Arnold's Real Height * Natural Park Closures * Lake Baikal * Dancing Plague * Panspermia * Webdriver Torso Codes * Toxoplasmosis * Introspection Rundown * USA Are An Experiment * Biefeld Psyops * Online Videogame Monitoring * John "Babbacombe" Lee * RPG Insanity Training * Enforced Race-Mixing/Homosexuality * Oz Factor * Extreme Continents * Shaver's Writings * Porn Control * Temporary Autonomous Zones * Henotheism * Quantum Jumping * Fulcanelli * French Viper Releases * Grey Goo * Mach's Principle * Pakaini * Deep Ecology Fascism * Death Worm * Gaydar * KKK Funded By Governments * Titanic Didn't Sink * Smithsonian Suppression Tier 4: Adept Of Secrets Occult learning and mysteries of lower tiers that seem innocent start to become more sinister. You begin to see patterns everywhere, realizing that you've only dipped your toes into the conspiracy world. Very few people believe or have heard of stuff from this level. Tier 5: Animaster This kind of knowledge is often hidden in plain sight, or can be found in very ancient texts, after meticulous research that may take dozens of years. From this point on, sane people have a hard time even understanding most of these concepts. The journey starts here. Tier 6: Transcended At this depth, the detachment from reality starts to kick in. The world that you once knew begins to fall and crumble apart, but in a good way. The human questions are suddenly interesting again and you see life for what it is. The purpose is back Tier 7: Interdimensional Monk The interdimensional monk sees the whole picture, and is able to discern reality from unreality. Because of their nature, the mixture of entities around this tier is really varied, and very difficult to comprehend. Tier 8: Reality Hacker At extreme depths, the very structure of reality as you know it vanishes. Able to control the flow, and having mastered the world, and those around you, one last question remains: can you master yourself? Tier 9: Man Of The World The final understanding is so close, you can almost feel it. At last you ascended, leaving behind all the conspiracies, all the mysteries, all the know and unknown. Finally you can see past the iceburg Tier 0: The Rebirth Everything, in the end, becomes true.